


【宇植】猎人与鹿（大纲文）

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 赏金猎人徐仁宇 X 百年鹿精陆东植开脑洞写大纲，开的时候特别嗨，但我自知很菜，我不相信自己会扩写。背景设定不严谨，非常非常不严谨。OOC有，我流魔幻，中西结合地球村，切勿深究切勿上升。
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 3





	【宇植】猎人与鹿（大纲文）

徐家世代打猎，发展到徐仁宇这一代已经是一个声名远扬的赏金猎人家族，精于各种猎魔技术不说，还发明过许多猎魔武器与道具，但道具也大都是以物理伤害为主的。

徐家参与过几次重大的围捕稀有高危魔物的捕猎行动，和其他几家赏金猎人家族就这样有了往来（此处应有联动，牢底坐穿欧巴们是时候可以放出来打猎了，想要什么样的魔物都可以给安排）。

徐家的孩子们（徐文祖，徐仁宇，徐志勋）在成年的那一年都需要去深山中猎魔，为的是用魔物作为素材制作第一把完全属于自己的武器。之所以是成年的那一年而不是那一天，是因为根据不同魔物的习性，一年之中会有魔物活动的旺季（春秋）和淡季（夏冬），如果定死了在生日那一天就显得有失公平。成人仪式也不一定会在一天内结束，为了追求更好的结果，通常大家都会尽可能长时间地待在山中寻觅，越是人迹罕至的腹地越是灵气旺盛，优质魔物出没的几率越高。

魔物的稀有度越高，做出来的武器威力越大，甚至有运气好的还会有附魔效果。当然越是上等的魔物越危险致命，这样的成人仪式虽然伴随着风险但成功的话也能收获至高的荣誉，甚至可能在自己刚成年时就名声大噪。

不只是徐家，其他赏金猎人之间也有这种约定成俗的仪式。所以经常可以看到同批成年的小猎人们组团进入深山猎魔的场景。不过真到了山里什么都有可能发生，魔物的诱惑，人性的丑恶，口蜜腹剑，笑里藏刀都是不得不防的。说到底大家一开始组团说好听了是为了互相照应说难听了就是互相利用。所以大家族也不乏派家里其他已经成年的哥哥姐姐们照应一下族里的小朋友们，而哥哥姐姐们自己也是要猎魔靠赏金吃饭挣名声的，所以每到成人仪式的时候赏金猎人圈就像过年一样。

徐仁宇是在生死存亡奄奄一息之际被陆东植发现的。他被人阴了，准确的来说还要怪徐志勋拖自己后腿，他不知道他们遭到偷袭之后徐志勋去哪了，不过现在连自己都快翘辫子了，那个废物弟弟八成活不了多久。他甚至都不去想自己那个大哥，人家早从一开始就跑没影了，丝毫不关心2个弟弟的死活。

徐仁宇很不甘心，想要用力按住自己腹部的刀伤止血，但渐渐由于失血过多力不从心，好像是伤到哪根大血管了，轻便的秋日猎装都被血浸得变重了一分。徐仁宇推测自己现在所处的位置已经很靠近山林的腹地了，他的目标本是再深入一些去到人迹罕至的地方寻找机遇，他没想过自己会止步于此，就差那么一点点。

意识弥留之际，徐仁宇看到山林深处离他不远的地方忽然出现了一团光，光团离他越来越近，但他的意识也越来越模糊，最后留在他视网膜上的是一团长角的光停在自己面前的画面。

再醒来时徐仁宇发现自己躺在一张简陋的木床上，木床放置在一个状似山洞的空间的一角，这个洞中一应家具俱全，洞顶靠近中央的位置甚至有个天窗，形成了这处穴居唯一的光源，洞口处是由什么不知名植物野蛮生长形成的门帘。

徐仁宇想要起身但被腹部传来的剧痛给按了回去，不禁倒吸一口冷气。

门外突然传来动静，门帘被掀起，入目的是一位可爱的 ~~陆东植~~ 少年，只第一眼徐仁宇就看呆了，不为别的就为少年头上漂亮的鹿角，漂亮到可以说是只应天上有，人间难得被他徐仁宇给见到了（我怎么觉得这么糟蹋呢），鹿角通体奶白，不知道是反射的阳光还是本身就会发光。

陆东植关心徐仁宇伤势，徐仁宇一番套路轻松得知陆东植的个人信息，是个修炼百年成了精的小鹿，高级的不能再高级的魔物，徐仁宇馋陆东植的身子了（不走肾的那种），他不知道自己现在这种感觉叫做一见钟情。

他们现在所处的地方是陆东植的老窝，陆东植也是运气好，好到逆天（在遇到徐仁宇之前是这样的），天真单纯得不像话但却被他找到这样一块与世隔绝的风水宝地，整整一百年没被发现，平平安安地修炼得道成精。不过事后徐仁宇又得知这处深藏于山中的伊甸园似的净土之所以隐蔽的这么好，似乎也与这地方留存着上古结界有关。

陆东植还是有那么些天赋的，会的魔法不少，但基本都是些救死扶伤或者减轻家务负担的元素系小法术（生火洗衣做饭这种），最擅长的是水系，杀伤力不痛不痒，但却最符合少年的心性。

陆东植人美心善嘴甜，笑起来能融化三尺冰雪，比那正午阳光还亮（我不夸张，小鹿在我心里就是这样的大天使长）。当初他在树林里捡到奄奄一息的徐仁宇，再不谙世事他也能从对方衣着、武器中知道这个少年是个赏金猎人，他们广大魔物的死对头。但要他看对方死在自己面前是万万不可能的。

于是孽缘来的太快就像龙卷风，命运真的是一点道理也不讲，他甚至都不知道自己带了个怎样人面兽心的东西回家。

之后就是两个人假戏真做的甜蜜日常（要不要开车）。陆东植听徐仁宇讲人间的故事，开始向往外面的世界，想要走出深山看看。陆东植信了徐仁宇是一个善良的赏金猎人，只对付那些作恶多端为祸人间的魔物。

传说凡是修炼成精的，每一百年会遭一次天劫，若能成功渡劫，则魔力大涨，反之轻则打回原形，重则香消玉殒。劫数人各有之，不尽相同，天机不可泄露，只能自求多福。

徐仁宇从重伤中恢复用了8天，这段日子是他过得最轻松明媚的日子，没有家族纷争，没有机关算尽，没有虚与委蛇，没有巧取豪夺。期间他得知陆东植近期会迎来第一个劫数，此次渡劫成功陆东植可以化去鹿角以完全的人形示人。徐仁宇开始斟酌下手的时间，但是每次想要下手总是失败，或许是外因或许是内因，他自己也想不通，没人教过他自己现在的这份说不清道不明的感情是什么，他不可能想通。

他开始纠结，但又不想浪费时间，这么久没回徐家，又不知道外界情况，各种心绪压在他心头他愈发烦躁，最后还是决定先回徐家看看情况。

因为不知道何时劫数会降临，所以徐仁宇让陆东植在结界中等他回来，三天后他会回来找他。徐仁宇想的是，不管为什么自己对陆东植下不了杀手，但陆东植必须是只属于自己的，自己必须得到他，只有这一个想法在此刻的徐仁宇心中是清晰坚定的。

他想如果陆东植能够成功渡劫，以稳定的人形示人，那自己说不定可以把陆东植带在身边，陆东植可以走出深山，自己也将会走出徐家。

徐仁宇和陆东植分别的那天天气很好，徐仁宇心情也很好，陆东植对他绽放的笑容也一如既往的美好。

徐仁宇终究是没法说服自己空手而归回到徐家的，所以他在隐秘结界的边缘猎了两只少见的魔物。这两只魔物块头不大，也并不强，看起来像猫像狗又像兔，被徐仁宇追杀的时候显得弱小可怜又无助。徐仁宇没有放在心上，只当是深山腹地灵力充沛孕育出的小魔物，所以不常见，他打算这样回去向族长也就是自己的父亲交差。

那两只稀有魔物就像是打开了潘多拉魔盒，有上了年纪的资格老的赏金猎人指出这两只魔物恐怕继承了上古魔兽的血统，各种典籍野史遂被翻出为这一说辞佐证，赏金猎人圈为之震撼。

徐仁宇突然受到万众瞩目，明里暗里不知道有多少双图谋不轨的眼睛盯着他，刺探他到底是在哪猎到的上古魔物，而来自徐家内部的压力最为巨大。

这种好事人人都想分一杯羹，毕竟随着人类的日益发展壮大，越来越多的人成为赏金猎人以此谋生，魔物的生存范围已经被逼得日渐紧缩，赏金猎人之间的竞争也是越发激烈。

眼看和陆东植约定的日子一天比一天近，而徐仁宇没有办法和陆东植互通消息告诉他现在外界有多么危险。现在大批大批的赏金猎人进入深山，几乎可以说是地毯式搜索，几百年来人类和魔物之间的矛盾冲突于此刻激化到新的峰值。

徐仁宇生平第一次感到不安和害怕，他害怕自己脱不开身不能按时赴约，陆东植会走出结界找他；他害怕自己轻举妄动去找陆东植会被无数藏在暗处的眼睛发现，从而暴露那个少年于世间唯一的净土；他还害怕自己赶不上陆东植渡劫的日子，等事情全部平息之后自己找到的会是一具雄鹿的尸体；但他最害怕的还是自己对陆东植的失约会换来对方哭红的眼睛和失望的冷眼。

徐仁宇遭受过很多冷眼，他不在乎，但唯独陆东植不可以。糟糕的预感如洪水猛兽，压得他快要窒息。

事情发展越来越糟糕，被金钱、虚荣和嫉妒蒙蔽了双眼的赏金猎人们自然是发现不了那片被结界保护起来的伊甸园的，于是他们像疯了一样想出了一个自认效率最高的方法——放火烧山。

人心可以恶毒到何种地步？

适时逢秋，染红山林的本应是火红的枫叶，而现在却是货真价实的大火。

山火无情，生灵涂炭，干燥的天气助长了火势蔓延，本应是秋高气爽的天地间现在只剩灼人气管的浓烟。魔物们被迫聚集起来向人类发起了最后的反攻，当然也包括结界中的那些。放火烧山的确非常有效，没有不被殃及的池鱼。

陆东植是不知所措的，今早自己只是百年如一日地一觉醒来……不，和以前绝不相同，今早陆东植是非常兴奋地一觉醒来，而外面已经天翻地覆。

他记着徐仁宇让自己等他，但他也没办法眼睁睁看着自己的同类们痛苦挣扎，毕竟自己唯一拿得出手的就是那么些救死扶伤的魔法。和人类比起来魔物们的战力实在不算占优势，所以每一个战力的损失都尤为致命，陆东植想救自己的同类，想为这场求生的战役出一份力，而自己的同类们也求自己去帮帮他们。

那一天，是陆东植和徐仁宇约定重逢的日子。

当徐仁宇趁乱冲进火光冲天的山林，经历一番恶战（他既要提防人类对他的跟踪妨碍，又要同攻击他的魔物周旋），跋涉终于来到他和陆东植约定的山洞外时，往日总是让他觉得明亮温暖的地方已经被点燃，火像是烧在徐仁宇身上，他眼前只看到在黑暗中疯狂扭曲的红光。

在历史长河中久经风霜的古老结界到底是撑不住山火和人类的猛烈攻势的。

徐仁宇没有看到陆东植的身影，他大脑空白，除了找到陆东植他什么都没法思考。天色已经暗下来，讽刺的是火光成为了徐仁宇现在唯一的道标，他不知道自己今天跑了多久。在经过一片被烧断的树干枝丫的时候，徐仁宇余光瞥见的一样东西把他钉在原地，就好像有人拿锅罩在他头上然后用力敲了一下，他觉得自己头皮都炸了，他听不见任何声音。

徐仁宇逼迫自己挪动步子朝那样东西走去，映入眼帘的是一段鹿角，虽然被烟尘染黑，但露出的为数不多的部分仍透出干净的奶白。只一眼徐仁宇就确信这是陆东植的右角的上半段，他甚至可以说出这一段角还长在陆东植头上的时候具体是从哪到哪。他面无表情的捡起那段鹿角，但发麻的手却只觉得手中冰凉的触感过于陌生，陌生到他想要否认这是他前几天抚摸过无数次的鹿角，冰凉到连自己的体温都在随之流失。

徐仁宇握紧了曾属于自己的小鹿的半截鹿角，手心被断面划破也没松开力道，血流到鹿角上，徐仁宇觉得这样挺好，自己手中的角又有了生命的温度。徐仁宇抬头茫然四顾，企图找到记忆中少年快乐活泼的身影，无果。他开始搬那些倒下的树枝枝干，口中呼唤着陆东植的名字，但就算陆东植能听见可能也不会回答，徐仁宇现在的声音沙哑得不似人类，就好像有无形的手掐住了他的喉咙。

徐仁宇是在一段焦木下找到陆东植的，小鹿仰躺着，半张脸被血染红，剩下半张脸就算映着火光也依然显得太苍白了。徐仁宇噤声，游魂般朝陆东植走去，脚下被不知什么绊倒，于是几乎是连滚带爬到陆东植身边。

万幸陆东植似乎只是被倒下的断木波及，鹿角被砸断疼晕过去，身上并没发现明显的重伤。徐仁宇看着怀中少年轻轻地呼吸，胸膛浅浅地起伏，睡颜一如往昔般恬静，但陆东植异常的体温却在控诉这具身体的主人正在遭受折磨。

陆东植的身体太烫了，就像体内有看不见的火在烧，烫得徐仁宇冰凉的四肢都逐渐找回了知觉。徐仁宇撕下自己的衣服给陆东植的断角包扎止血，然后背起陆东植离开这个是非之地。

这是一场两败俱伤的战役，后世注定会将这段历史钉在耻辱柱上反复鞭挞……或许。但唯一不能否认的是这场战役给人魔双方带来的伤害太大。

这场杀戮止于一场大雨，雨从第二天凌晨开始下，下了三天三夜，不知是谁在为谁哭泣，但在有的人心里这场雨就像在祭奠某个约定。

大雨冲刷掉一切罪恶的痕迹，也漂去了所有美好的曾经。

需要说明的是雨只能浇灭山火，并不能浇灭人心的邪火。最后剩下的魔物们以自己的生命为祭，向人类发出了最恶毒的诅咒，吟咒声是振聋发聩的绝唱。近半数的赏金猎人当场暴毙，死相极惨，剩下的那些溃不成军，狼狈撤退。

之后的几年是如人间地狱般的干旱，瘟疫，饥荒。

是非对错被埋藏于疯狂的夜晚，悲剧的起因再动人也无人去谈。

**结局分支：**

  1. **_管他外界哀鸿遍野，我只与你岁月静好。_**



徐仁宇背着陆东植走在雨里，雨水的冲刷并没给陆东植降温。陆东植好像在无声地痛斥自己失约，体温从徐仁宇的后背一直烫到他心里，似乎要让他烫掉一层皮，以此作为惩罚。徐仁宇推断陆东植正在渡劫，但对方昏迷不醒，自己也不知道能有什么办法帮到他。他只是一直走一直走，往最深的地方走，往最安静的地方走，居然走到了一处湖边，湖不大，是一眼能够望到底的清澈，徐仁宇公主抱着陆东植，和他一起泡在湖里。

之前提过小鹿最擅长水系魔法，因为是和他天性最合，所以小鹿吸天地之精华（我写的什么玩意儿）高热渐渐降了下来，况且天降大雨取之不尽用之不竭，渡劫成功只是时间问题。小徐泡在水里这么久也不会觉得冷，因为怀里的小鹿热啊！

之后小鹿醒了，该解释的解释，该发展的发展，该做不该做的都做。小鹿化去了鹿角所以小徐捡回来的那半截反而成了纪念品，小徐觉得鹿角体积这么大带着不方便，但到底是应该一辈子珍藏的东西，所以本着物尽其用的原则把鹿角拆拆组组做成了情侣吊坠和匕首，小鹿看着他做的时候觉得自己幻角疼，委屈。

他们就这样在山里，管他外界哀鸿遍野，我只与你岁月静好。

（至于徐仁宇之后是如何变着法子想要和自己的小鹿长相厮守百年好合那大约是另外一个沙雕冒险故事了，然后小鹿也总有一天会和小徐一起走出去，在光天化日之下甜甜蜜蜜。）

  1. **_你听说过这样一个传说吗？_**



你听说过这样一个传说吗？

在禁忌山脉的最深处，生活着人世间最恐怖的魔鬼。魔鬼所到之处生灵涂炭，手掌翻翻便能造出一座人间地狱。而这个魔鬼也就是66年前那场噩梦般的“大灾难”的始作俑者。

魔鬼似乎是获得了永生的，半个世纪以来无数勇者前赴后继地去讨伐，无一人成功不说，就连幸存者都是寥寥无几。据那些不幸见到魔鬼但有幸幸存下来的人描述，魔鬼身形巨大，身高两米多，足有两人宽，头顶长着不对称的巨型鹿角，右边的角比左边的角要矮短。魔鬼身披黑袍，盖住了全部身体，当你被魔鬼的那只鹿头上猩红的眼睛盯住时，你必须要知道自己命不久矣。

当然传说只是传说，有多少夸大其词添油加醋的部分我们暂且不谈，这个描述中最令人感兴趣的部分是，每当故事讲到这里，有亲历过那场“大灾难”的老人们就会下场作证说自己在当时那场人魔之战中的确目睹过那样一头魔物的身影。那头魔物当年就尽显邪恶本色，穿梭于战场给受伤的其他魔物们施法，让它们变成不怕痛不怕死的怪物，源源不断的战力，害得我们人类好苦。只可惜苍天无情又无眼，竟还是让那头怪物从那场大火中苟活了下来！

老人们说得痛彻心扉，说得闻者伤心见者落泪。老人们被奉为那场“大灾难”后幸存下来的智者。

魔鬼的名字似乎叫Lu Dong Zhi，当然没人会知道具体是哪三个字，只是所有幸存者都口径极其一致地声称自己在遭遇魔鬼时听到对方口中发出的就是这三个音节，像一道催命符，不知疲倦地被反复诵读。

让大家稍微心安的是，魔鬼似乎无法离开禁忌山脉，所以那些所谓的幸存者比起其他殒命的勇士也只是胜在逃命逃得快。胆小的人总是能活到最后，这让看热闹的俗人们在假惺惺为他们的生还祝贺的同时也在心中鄙夷。

你听说过这样一个传说吗？

在禁忌山脉的最深处，生活着人世间最孤独的魔鬼。每到阴雨连绵的日子，魔鬼就会在禁忌山脉中四处游走，声声哀嚎，响彻云霄。

有人推测魔鬼这是在呼唤自己的同伴，解开他被囚禁于禁忌山脉的封印，好彻底自由为祸人间。这个推测可真是搞得人心惶惶，可人们转念又一想，魔鬼唤了几十年，似乎什么事情都没有发生。时间是最好的麻醉剂，人们终有一天会对那个魔鬼的呼号麻木。

魔鬼即生为魔鬼，但却活在人间，又怎么能够得到所谓同伴的回应。

你听说过这样一个传说吗？

那可真的是发生在很久很久以前的故事了，那是一个真实的故事，是关于一个魔鬼，这个魔鬼啊是人世间最……哎呀，你看，这故事太老，我都已经想不起来了。

****

  1. **_我们会永远在一起。_**



徐仁宇背着陆东植走在雨里，雨一直下，他一直走。他没有目的地，以后也不会再有了，因为背后的温度随着水流一同流走了，起初他以为这是陆东植好转的信号，直到他连对方的呼吸也感觉不到。

徐仁宇不知道自己是如何走到那个穴居前的，他只是来到了一个地方，然后身体停了下来。认出眼前面目全非的地方花了他一段时间，他不知道自己走了多久，也不知道自己停了多久，时间在他身上已经没有意义。

雨停了，天亮了，但是没有光。

失去了结界加持的洞穴被大雨浸湿，没有坍塌已经是一个奇迹。徐仁宇走进这个“家”，这里曾经是陆东植的家，也是自己曾经能有一席之地的家。他走到洞穴中唯一的那张木床前，这可能是为数不多幸免于难的木头了，他把陆东植放在床上，少年的脸已经被雨水洗净，似乎与他三天前见到的没什么两样，只是眼睛执拗地闭着不看他，似乎是生气了。他摸了摸对方的脸颊，露出了几天来的第一个笑容：“我们东植先睡一下。”言闭在对方唇上印上了一个吻，虔诚是唯一适用于这个吻的形容词。

徐仁宇起身环顾四周，看到家具撒了满地，于是开始整理，按照记忆中的样子一件件还原。他还看到门口的草帘在这场大火中被烧光了，于是开始挖土，墙上的土，地上的土。把洞口堵住所花的时间比徐仁宇预想的要快，他本以为要堵住这个缺口需要的时间会更久，但没想到挖到某个点的时候洞口突然就塌了。其实洞穴的洞顶上还有一个洞，是那个以一己之力照亮整个洞穴的天窗，不过徐仁宇现在不在意这个空洞了，毕竟已经没有光再从那里照进来了，外面总是很黑很暗。

徐仁宇呼出一口气，像是完成了一件大事，他感到自己累了，于是决定休息。但在休息之前还有一件事情要做。

他走到床边，拆下早先包在陆东植右角上的布料，然后拿出自己怀里的另外半截鹿角接了上去，重新固定包好。完成了这些，他把自己的小鹿往里挪了挪，动作轻柔怕打扰到对方的美梦。他在床外侧躺下，让小鹿的头枕在自己手臂上，另一手圈住对方的腰，把对方拥进自己的怀里。

黑暗中有一个声音在诉说无人倾听的爱意，那个声音说：“晚安，我的爱。我们会永远在一起。”

【大纲完】

————————————

一些补充：

1\. 结局是按照HE，单灭，团灭的思路来写的。只有结局在按照写正文的标准在写orz

2\. 我开脑洞之初就是奔着结局1那样的甜美爱情去的，请相信我。

3\. 结局2的魔鬼到底是谁呢？

按照我的想法是小徐。

小徐他一直背着小鹿，最后的鹿头是他自己做的面具，鹿角是他把小鹿绑在自己背后，小鹿的遗骨和他叠在一起造成的画面。但禁忌山脉很暗，自从那场战争之后山脉就终日被浓雾缠绕，再加上小徐穿着遮蔽全身的黑袍（大概就是原剧里的雨衣达到的那种效果），所以自顾不暇的幸存者们是不可能发现的。

本来想写666年前的“大灾难”的，毕竟是魔鬼的数字。但后来想想也太久了，小徐怕不是都完成毁天灭地的丰功伟业了。

我的结局的唯一原则就是不管怎样他们得要在一起，我觉得小徐在整个成魔的过程中是享受小鹿逐渐和自己融为一体最后变成白骨的过程的（我讲得好含蓄），这心情可能只有小徐懂怎么享受。

结局2我有写得模棱两可的倾向，不管最后是小徐变魔鬼还是小鹿变魔鬼，这其中都有无数种可能性，毕竟我这就是个大纲。如果有亲姑们看的时候觉得魔鬼就是小鹿的话那我也好高兴！！！！！能不能赏脸评论告诉我下嘿嘿o(*￣▽￣*)ゞ

4\. 写到后面我觉得自己很中二，有点自闭。

5\. 我要承认作为小徐妈粉我给徐仁宇的戏份太多了，我看我下次能不能改。

6\. emmmmm如果扩写的话我会失去自己的头发，所以不存在那样的扩写的。


End file.
